Goku de Fairy Tail Imperio Alvarez
by Scarlxrd
Summary: Han pasado 50 años desde que se celebro el torneo del poder. Nuestro saiyajin favorito no tenia nigun motivo para permanecer mas tiempo en el universo siete, pidiendoles a las esfera del dragon que lo envie hacia otro universo...
1. Prologo

**Descargo de Responsabilidad, Dragón ball super y sus personaje le pertenecen al señor Akira toriyama y Fairy Tail y sus personaje le perteneceMashira Hiro**

 **Prologo**

Todo comienza después de algunos años, mas preciso han pasado 50 años desde la ultima vez que se celebro el torneo multiversal, Nuestro saiyajin favorito se encontraba en estos preciso momentos sentado enfrente de lo que parecía ser la tumba de su fallecida esposa.

Goku estaba triste nada ha sido igual desde la muerte de su esposa Chi-Chi, han pasado 20 años desde la muerte de aquella hermosa mujer con carácter fuerte "la esposa del guerrero mas fuerte de todo el universo".

"Chi-Chi", lo decía Goku en forma de susurro demostrando todo su dolor en sus palabra, mirando la tumba de chi-chi, la mujer que una vez fue su esposa, Goku no evito soltar algunas lagrimas.

"No se que hacer chi-chi, Este universo no tiene nada mas que ofrecerme, todos nuestros hijos se encuentra casados teniendo su propia familia" Expreso Goku triste, mientras estaba sentado en frente de la tumba de su ex esposa.

Goku mirada la lapida de su esposa Chi-Chi con tristeza, sintiendo atrás de el, mas preciso atrás de su espalda un leve presentimiento escuchando al mismo tiempo algunas palabras en forma de susurro reconociendo el saiyan la voz al instante.

"Goku, tu eres un hombre fuerte eras la persona con quien me Case hazte una nueva vida sin mi en otro planeta, no te preocupes por mi seré feliz desde el otro mundo, adiós mi querido Goku" Fueron las palabras que había escuchado Goku.

Goku no evito derramar algunas lagrimas, después de casi 20 años volvió a escuchar la voz de su esposa.

Después de dos semanas.

Goku decidió hacerse una nueva vida en otra lugar fuera del séptimo universo.

Goku reunió todas las esfera del dragon de la tierra para pedirle a Shenlong que lo trasladara hacia otro universo, recordando Goku la despedida de sus Amigo y familiares.

Flash back

Semana atrás Goku se despidió de sus amigo y familiares, estando los amigos de Goku junto a su familia triste por la repentina partida de su mejor amigo y a la vez padre de familia.

Pero ellos aceptaron la decisión del guerrero regalándole algunos presentes para que nunca se olviden de ellos, para que siempre recuerde las aventura que vivieron hace años.

Aunque algunos de los amigos de Goku no se encontraban en la reunión de despedida porque habían muerto de vejez.

Fin del flash back

!!Sal shenlong y cumple mis deseos¡¡ Exclamo Goku con alegría, las siete esfera del dragon emitieron un resplandeciente brillo, comenzando a tomar la forma de un gigante dragon oriental de color verde hablando el dragon con una voz tétrica.

"Dime cuales son tus deseos, te puedo cumplir 3 deseos puede ser cualquier tipo de deseo" dijo Shenlong mirando al saiyan de raza pura.

"Shenlong para mi primer deseo, deseo una dotación de semilla de ermitaño ilimitadas" dijo Goku con una sonrisa, cumpliéndose el deseo del azabache preguntándole Shenlong su segundo deseo.

Goku se encontraba pensando que otra clase de deseo podía pedirle a shenlong el ya tenia todo lo necesario, no necesitaba nada mas, el dejo de envejecer junto con vegeta hace años por haber utilizo el poder de los dioses muchas veces, teniendo como estado base el Super saiyajin rojo y su apariencia aparentaba de un joven de 20 años.

"Bueno, lo pensare mas tarde" penso Goku sonriendo --"Shenlong quiero que me traslade hacia otro universo"

"Sera difícil Son Goku eso te costara los dos últimos deseos, pero no puedo hacerlo sin el permiso del dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo Bills-sama" dijo Shenlong serio.

"No te preocupes por Bills-sama shenlong el no dirá nada tenlo por seguro después de todo hace algunas semana le conté de mi decisión de irme hacia otro universo, el me dijo que no había problema pero que no llamara mucho la atención de los otro dioses de la destrucción" dijo Goku serio mirando al imponente dragon, Shenlong lo pensó un poco volviendo a hablar.

"Esta bien Son Goku", dijo Shenlong serio, comenzándole a brillar sus ojos a un color rojo intenso, Goku se rodeo de una luz blanca intensa.

"Adiós Amigo" Susurro Goku, mirando por ultima vez el planeta que lo vio crecer y derrotar a los villanos que amenazaron con destruir la hermosa tierra.

Shenlong utilizo todo su poder, dando un fuerte rugido abriendo un portal metiendo al kokun en dicho portal desapareciendo del universo siete quedando Shenlong Agotado por el esfuerzo que había echo hace algunos momento.

Universo ????

Con Goku

Goku viaja atreves del portal, pasando algunos segundo, abriéndose el portal de manera repentina cayendo el saiyan bruscamente fuera del portal golpeándose la cabeza con una roca.

-¡¡Ayaiiaa!! En donde me encuentro se" pregunto Goku mirando a su alrededor, observando que estaba en un Asteroide en el espacio.

¡¡Pero que!! ¿¡porque estoy en el espacio!?, «Si no fuera por la transformación del Super saiyajin Dios estuviera muerto en este preciso momento, Shenlong es muy débil para dejarme en el espacio» Penso Goku asustado mirando el espacio.

"No tengo mucho tiempo tengo que dirigirme al planeta tierra de este universo" comentaba Goku con una sonrisa, para luego irse en una estela de luz hacia el planeta tierra de este universo desconocido para el.

Planeta Tierra

X791

Goku había llegado al planeta tierra de este universo, aterrizando cerca de unas montañas para no llamar mucha la atención de los habitantes de este planeta.

Pero no fue asi ya que una maga pelirubia junto a un mago pelirosa y un gato troll lo habian visto llegar es decir habian visto caer una resplandeciente luz cerca de su hubicación.

Fin del prologo...


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Hola gente aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de la teoría.**_

 _ **Goku de fairy tail capitulo: 1**_

Después que el Saiyajin se hubiera cambiado de universo gracias a un deseo de las esferas del dragón ahora el se encuentra en el continente de Earth land, pero en su llegada había sido visto por un par de magos del gremio más bullicio de todo Fiore era ni más ni menos que fairy tail.

— Una extraña luz aterrizo cerca de nuestra ubicación — pensaba la maga celestial notando como su compañero de equipo Natsu, ya no se encontraba al lado suyo divisando como el susodicho corría en dirección de la Luz.

— "!!Natsu espérame!!" — exclamo Lucy comenzando a seguir al dragon Slayer por otra parte Happy tambien comenzó a seguir a su padre adoptivo la curiosidad por saber que había sido esa luz le había llamado la atención.

Con Goku

El Saiyajin observaba el panorama del nuevo planeta tierra siendo ahora su nuevo hogar. —Este es el planeta tierra de este universo— lo pensaba el saiyajin mientras mantenía una expresión sonriente en su rostro pero su expresión cambió cuando logró sentir dos presencia con energía extrañas acercándose en su dirección.

Goku esperaba pasientemente las presencia hasta que después de algunos minutos por fin hicieron acto de aparición las energía rara según para el saiyajin, era un chico con una singular cabellera rosa siendo seguido por una chica con grandes dotes y un gato azul parlante.

— "¿Quien eres? Viste una extraña luz por estos lugares"— pregunto Natsu con mucha emoción al saiyajin al mismo tiempo que miraba en todas las direcciones en busca de la dichosa luz.

—"No le puede contar la verdad me tomarían como a un loco despues de todo nunca han visto a alguien con el poder de destruir universo, tendré que mentirle al chico"— Pensaba el saiyajin — no la he visto.

— "De verdad que lastima, me pareció genial aquella luz"— dijo Natsu de manera animada, llegando en ese momento la maga celestial Lucy junto al lado del gato troll.

— "Aye, ¿Quien eres?"— pregunto el gato troll con una de sus patas alzadas en modo de saludo, mientras se encontraba comiendo un pescado.

— "Mi nombre es Son Goku pero puede llamarme Goku"— se presento Goku de manera animada no perdiendo la clásica sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

— "Hola me llamo Natsu Dragneel, mago del gremio de Fairy tail"— dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

— "Aye soy Happy"— se presento el gato troll sin interés.

— "Mucho gusto Goku me llamo Lucy Heartfilia miembro del gremio de Fairy tail..¿De que gremio eres? —Pregunto Lucy al saiyajin queriendo saber más sobre el chico que estaba al frente suyo, pero la pregunta solo dejo confundido al saiyajin.

—¿Gremio? —Pregunto el saiyan confundido sin saber lo que significa gremio, moviendo su cabeza de lado al no saber la repuesta.

— "!No sabes lo que es un gremio¡"— exclamó Lucy de manera alarmada.

— "Bueno soy nuevo por aqui"— Hablo Goku con alegría, para luego acercarse a los magos de Fairy tail.

— "¿Entonces no tienes a donde ir?"—Pregunto Natsu, «Bien a jugar bien mis carta un nuevo miembro para Fairy tail» Lo pensaba Natsu con una sonrisa de victoria.

— "La verdad no tengo a donde ir"—dijo Goku, alegrando a Natsu por la repuesta del saiyan.

— "Porque no vienes con nosotros Goku estamos reconstruyendo nuestro gremio"— dijo Natsu, esperando que el saiyan acepte su propuesta, despues de todo necesitan nuevos miembros para el gremio.

Goku se encontraba pensando no tenia nada que perder si viajaba con los magos de Fairy tail es mas tendría un nuevo hogar.

— "Esta bien Natsu iré con ustedes" —dijo Goku con una sonrisa, El dragon Slayer sonrió por debajo su plan habia tenido éxito.

— "Bienvenido al gremio de Fairy tail cuando reconstruyamos nuestro gremio te pondremos la insignia del gremio" — dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, mostrándole la marca de su gremio al saiyan.

— "Esta bien y hacia donde se dirigían chicos por lo que puede ver nos encontramos en una montañas" — Observo Goku el panorama encontrándose en un valle, Pero de un momento a otro una criatura de aspecto tranquilo y adorable se acerco por atrás del saiyan siendo un Jabalí gigante.

— "Oh! Reconozco a este monstruo, atrae a la gente con su pelaje esponjoso y luego se los traga enteros" —dijo Happy con suspenso.

El monstruo sin perder mas el tiempo dejo de ser un bello animal para convertirse en una terrible bestia sin control.

Goku observo sin interés al monstruo pareciendo patético su intento de intimidación.

— "Natsu, es tu turno" —Ordeno el gato troll, mientras lucy lloraba de forma cómica al ver el intimidante monstruo.

—"No tengo ganas" —declaro Natsu sin interés, El monstruo enojado se abalanzo contra el saiyan pero fue recibido por un golpe de este dejando en el suelo.

Natsu se quedo sorprendido no logro observar cuando se movió el saiyan fue tan rápido, era como si el monstruo se hubiera desmayado solo.

—"Bien echo Goku, la carne de este monstruo es bien sabrosa" —hablo el gato troll.

—"Goku ten un combate conmigo quiero probar tu fuerza" —Propuso Natsu con alegría, el saiyan sin perder nada acepto.

Momentos despues

—"!!Aqui voy Goku prepárate¡¡" —Exclamo Natsu con una sonrisa, el dragon Slayer se acerco de manera rápida en el lugar donde se encontraba el saiyan intentando dar un golpe pero tus intentos eran fallecidos.

Goku esquivaba de manera elegante todos los golpe que le intentaba dar el dragon Slayer, «Porque no puedo propinarle ningún golpe» Pensó Natsu frustrado, siguiendo con sus intentos pero todo era en vano.

El saiyan observaba todo lo que hacia Natsu con una sonrisa burlona, le pareció gracioso los inútiles intentos de querer darle un golpe.

«De esta manera se sintió el señor Bills cuando lucho por primera vez conmigo» Pensó Goku con una sonrisa, siguiendo esquivado los golpes del dragon Slayer.

Con los espectadores

—"No puede creerlo esta esquivando los ataques de Natsu como si nada" —Comento una sorprendida Lucy mirando la batalla o mejor dicho la humillación de su amigo.

—"Aye, Goku es fuerte pero Natsu no ha demostrado todo su poder" — comentó Happy apoyando a su padre adoptivo estando un poco preocupado.

Devuelta con la batalla.

—"¿Porque no puedo acertar ningún golpe? —Comento Natsu frustrado no pudiendo hacer nada contra el saiyan no teniendo mas opción que utilizar una de mejores técnicas. —¡¡Rugido del Dragon de Fuego!! —Exclamo Natsu, liberando una gran cantidad de llamas de su boca lanzándola en dirección del saiyan.

Goku con su mano extendida hacia el frente deshizo el ataque teniendo una cara de aburrimiento -Eso es todo Natsu -Pregunto el saiyan.

Natsu no lo podría creer su ataque fue evaporado con una simple mano «Que le paso a mi ataque» se preguntaba Natsu sin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Goku de un parpadeo apareció en frente del dragon Slayer, para despues pegarle con un dedo en la frente, siendo Natsu expulsado hacia atrás haciendo un pequeño camino de destrucción.

—¡¡Le pego con un dedo y lo hizo comer tierra!! —Exclamo Lucy impactada, Ella no era tonta sabia lo fuerte que era su compañero de equipo pero porque estaba siendo humillado por el saiyan sin mero esfuerzo.

Happy estaba preocupado por su amigo, el gato troll quería detener el combate pero decidió confiar en su padre adoptivo hasta el final.

Natsu se levanto del suelo con mucho esfuerzo aunque no lo admitiera el golpe lo habia dejado en un mal estado «Me pego con un solo dedo y me dejo en este estado» Pensó Natsu con una sonrisa.

!!Estoy encendido!! Exclamo Natsu a todo pulmón —La Garra del Dragon de Fuego— Grito Natsu su ataque con emoción, encendiendo sus pies en llamas aumentando de Golpe el poder de sus patadas.

Goku intercepto la patada del dragon Slayer con un solo dedo, dejando sorprendido a Natsu a mas no poder volviendo intentar con otra ataque. —Ataque de alas del Dragon de Fuego —Exclamo Natsu apresurándose para agarrar al saiyan para mandarlo a volar pero Goku expulsa un poco de su ki mandándolo a volar al dragon Slayer.

Goku aburrido de la pelea se tele transporto atrás de Natsu noqueándolo con un dedo cayendo el dragon Slayer vencido en el suelo.

—No estuvo nada mal pero te falta mucho para siquiera tocarme —dijo Goku, mientras cargaba al dragon Slayer en sus hombros, dirigiéndose con los demás.

—Se encuentra bien Natsu —pregunto Happy.

—Esta bien Happy, Natsu solo se encuentra desmallado, despues de algunas horas despertara —dijo Goku con una sonrisa, aliviando al gato, por el bienestar de su amigo.

—Bueno todo se encuentra bien, a continuar con nuestro viaje para reclutar a los demás miembros —dijo Lucy.

Goku asintió tomando al jabalí con su mano, para despues todos marcharse del lugar.

Varios horas despues

Los tres miembro de Fairy tail junto con el saiyajin se encontraban acampando cerca de una aldea llamada Tuly, disfrutando del pobre jabalí que Goku habia capturado antes.

— "!!Esta bueno esto!! Tenias mucha razón Happy esta carne es deliciosa"— comento Goku con mucho ánimos al probar la exquisita carne del jabalí.

— "Aye, pero nada es mejor que el pescado crudo"— contradijo Happy en forma contenta mientras comía un pez crudo.

Por otra parte Natsu no dejaba de comer la carne del jabalí velozmente no queriendo perder contra Goku una vez mas teniendo una competencia de comida pasando un rato se dio cuenta que era imposible ganarle a su nuevo compañero.

— "Ustedes dos dejen de comer de esa manera tan veloz, disfruten de la comida no tienen que estar compitiendo en cada momento" — comento Lucy enojada al ver la manera de comer de los dos recordando Lucy en este momento por todo lo que tuvieron que pasar junto a sus compañeros en la batalla de tártaros a acepción de Goku.

Momentos despues

Lucy le pareció extraño que su compañero no dejara de comer observando como Natsu estaba tirado en el suelo lleno.

"Goku" Llamo la maga celestial a su compañero, preocupada porque su amigo no dejaba de tragar preocupando a esta por la excesiva cantidad de comida que habia ingerido el saiyajin.

"¿Q...que pasa Lucy?" pregunto Goku con la boca llena de comida [tragando los alimentos] para luego seguir comiendo la carne.

"Te has comido casi todo el jabalí, ¿Porque sigues comiendo? Natsu no seria capaz de tal hazaña" dijo Lucy inquieta mirando a Natsu.

"Mmm... mi metabolismo es mas acelerado al de una persona normal puedo comer una gran cantidad de comida sin engordar" dijo Goku.

"Bien Goku" fue lo único que dijo la maga celestial para acercarse a su tienda de acampar para luego tomar un saco de dormir.

"Toma Goku este es un saco de dormir te ayudara para que puedas dormir por la noche a decir verdad hace un poquito de frio, espero que lo cuides bien" dijo Lucy con una tierna sonrisa.

"Gracias Lucy" agradeció Goku con una sonrisa, tomando el saco que la maga le habia regalado.

Al día siguiente

Los magos de Fairy tail se encontraban en una aldea llamada Tuly, estando Natsu aburrido por no tener alguien con quien pelear mirando al saiyajin, pero Happy negó con su cabeza para que el mago pelirrosa no haga nada estúpido.

— "Paremos aqui por hoy"— comento Lucy con una sonrisa al haber llegado a su destino la aldea Tuly.

—Aye — fue lo que dijo Happy alegre, observando como Natsu estaba aburrido mirando de reojo al saiyajin.

—Natsu ni lo intentes no puedes derrotarlo claramente esta o otro nivel — dijo Happy queriendo razonar con Natsu.

—!!Pero no tengo suficiente acción despues de todo el entrenamiento que hice ¿como diablos goku me puede ganar fácilmente?!! —Exclamo Natsu con furia, mirando al saiyajin desafiantemente yendo contra el.

—Otra vez —pensó Goku aburrido sabia que esta no seria la ultima vez que peleaba contra Natsu, habian peleado varias veces en el camino derrotándolo este sin romper a sudar.

Goku sonrió de lado tomando a Natsu de su camiseta antes que llegara a conectarle algún golpe, para despues arrojarlo contra una torre que hace tiempo Natsu la habia destruido.

— "Pero que demonios han echo ustedes dos"— reclamo la maga celestial al mismo tiempo le pegaba con un mapa al saiyajin en su cabeza.

Goku no entendía porque Lucy estaba enfadada con el, mientras que lo estaban golpeando con un mapa en su cabecita.

— "Aye' bien Goku, la parte de arriba no encajaba bien, estuvo muy bien que la hubiera destruido aunque fuera con Natsu"— comento Happy alabando al saiyajin.

— "!!Pero que dices gato, no lo alabes!!"— exclamo Lucy toda furiosa.

Natsu salió de los escombros de la destruida torre con una actitud emocionada por tener otra batalla con el saiyajin.

— "Jajaja, !!estoy encendido¡¡"— gritó Natsu con gran emoción que sacaba fuego de su boca.

— "Otra vez no"— lo decía Lucy de forma cansada, estaba harta de los combates de estos dos solo causaban destrucción por donde pasaban.

— "Goku es un gran obstáculo para Natsu es como si estuviera Erza y Laxus aqui reunidos"— dijo Happy con un sonrisa al fin su padre adoptivo tenia un rival con quien probar sus fuerza.

El saiyajin observaba con una expresión sonriente al pelirrosa nunca le decía no a una pelea por otra parte el dragon Slayer corrió en dirección del kokun.

— "!!Pared ustedes dos!!"— ordeno la maga celestial con una vena al cien en su frente, esta vez ella los detendría para que ellos dos no ocasionaran problemas.

El saiyajin y el dragon Slayer se detuvieron en seco al escuchar el grito de Lucy observando como la susodicha estaba con una aura de destrucción alrededor de ella, el saiyajin trago saliva aunque tuviera un gran poder con lo único que no podía lidiar era con el enfado de una mujer.

— "Chi-chi"— susurro Goku mirando por un momento a su fallecida esposa en La maga celestial.

Lucy se acercaba en la dirección de los dos, intimidando al saiyajin de sobremanera que retrocedió algunos pasos por el miedo, por otra parte Natsu solo se asusto un poco pero se recompuso de inmediato de un momento a otro comenzó olfatear algo con su desarrollada nariz.

-"Ahor..."- Lucy no termino de formular sus palabras porque Natsu la habia interrumpido. "— Espera un momento"— demando el mago seriamente al mismo tiempo que Goku sintió una presencia cerca del lugar un poco agitada.

— "¿Ahora qué?"— cuestiono Lucy algo confundida por el repentino cambio de humor de su compañero.

Natsu en una dirección en especifico lanzo un ataque de fuego de su boca pasando el ataque por la entrepiernas de la maga celestial, mientras la susodicha se tapaba con sus mano sus parte intimas, el ataque habia provocado una fuerte corriente de aire dejando a la vista las bragas de esta.

En otro lugar

Un anciano corría desesperadamente persiguiendo a unos ladrones, estos le habian robado sus herramientas de trabajo mientras escapaban en una carrosa.

— "¡Devuélvemelo!... ¡mis herramientas de trabajo están dentro! ¡las necesito!"— rogó el aldeano a los bandidos pero a estos le pareció gracioso los esfuerzo del abuelo.

— "¡Nos los importa!"— lo dijo sin interés uno de los bandidos mientras en modo de burla se despidió con su mano.

— "¡Esto te pasa por andar solo por estos lugares!— dio la razón unos de los bandidos porque le habian robado al anciano.

Pero lo que no contaban los despiadados bandidos es que el ataque de Natsu se dirigía en dirección de ellos, impactando en uno que por el fuerte impacto cayo de la carroza siguiendo su curso hasta golpear a los demás bandidos.

El aldeano se quedo con una expresión de completo shock meditando si lo que habia visto era real, como era posible que una llama hubiera derrotado a los bandidos como si tuviera vida propia.

Volviendo con los magos de Fairy tail, la maga celestial tenia un puchero por lo enojada que se encontraba.

— "¡Cielos¡ ¿Qué fue eso"— cuestiono la maga rubia con un lindo puchero mientras aún mantenía sus mano en su falda.

— "!No fue nada!"— dijo Natsu de manera sonriente.

Goku sonrió de lado caminando con sus nuevos amigos, mientras lucy seguía reclamándole al mago pelirrosa.

Varias horas mas tarde

Goku, Lucy, Natsu y el gato troll se encontraban en una posada con el nombre de Kotoko.

Los cuatros se encontraban reunidos en la posada pero un grito por parte de Natsu se escucho dentro de la habitación.

— "¡¡EH!! ¡¿No sabes dónde están los demás?¡"— fue el grito de Natsu al escuchar que lucy no tenia el paradero de todos sus antiguos camaradas, mientras tenia al gato troll en su brazos.

Goku analizaba la situación el no conocía a quienes se referían sus amigos, y no tenia porque dar ningún argumento algo que en los años lo aprendió.

— "Me esforcé, pero no hay forma de rastrear a todos"— declaró la maga celestial mirando algunas hojas.

— "¿Que?"— cuestionó el gato troll por los argumentos de la maga celestial

— "podemos empezar dirigiéndonos al sureste, al pueblo Margaret ahí es donde está lamia Scale"— sugirió Lucy a sus compañeros.

Goku se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados — "Lamia Scale"— lo pensaba el saiyajin.

— "¡Oh, el gremio de Lyon y Jura!, el lugar perfecto para probar mis nuevas habilidades, porque con Goku es imposible probar mis habilidades siempre me derrota sin muchos esfuerzo"— dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

— "Ese tipo perro tambien está allí"— menciono Happy recordando a un viejo amigo de lamia Scale.

— "Puedes adivinar quien es miembro de Lamia Scale ahora?"— pregunto la maga celestial a los susodichos.

— "El Rey Espíritu"— fue la repuesta del mago pelirrosa.

— "Un pescado"— de igual manera fue la respuesta del gato troll.

Lucy voltio su mirada al saiyajin — "Goku tambien puedes decir algo aunque no tenga mucha lógica"— dijo lucy con una actitud sonriente para que Goku dijera algo.

— "jejeje jugare un poco con Lucy"— lo pensaba el saiyajin sonriendo —" Lucy me permites tocar tu frente por un momento"— pregunto Goku con una sonrisa esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

— "Esta bien Goku"— respondió la maga celestial un poco dudosa de lo que ara su compañero al tocar su frente.

Goku se acerco al lugar en donde se encontraba la maga celestial sentada estando a milímetros de su cara ella se sonrojo de sobre manera al tener cerca al saiyajin tenia que admitirlo era demasiado guapo.

— "¡¡Que guapo!! porque no me habia figado antes en lo lindo que es Goku, pero que estoy diciendo"— lo pensaba la maga celestial teniendo algunos pensamientos algo impuros al mismo tiempo que lo desvanecía girando su cabeza.

— "¿te pasa algo Lucy?"— pregunto Goku con una gran sonrisa.

— "Jejeje Estoy bien Goku solo fue mi mente que estaba jugándome una broma"— comento Lucy de manera calmada pero con su rubor visible en sus mejillas.

Happy que observo todo lo acontecido se acerco al oído de la maga celestial susurrándole en su oído.

— "Te gusssta"— fue la burla del gato troll en modo de susurro alterando a lucy a mas no poder mientras el se moría de la risa al mismo tiempo tenía dibujado un corazón en una hoja de papel.

— "¡¡Pero que estas diciendo gato!! A mi no me gusta nadie"— exclamo Lucy mientras comenzaba alardear.

Momentos despues

Todo se habia calmado lucy estaba un poco avergonzada por lo que le habia dicho el gato troll.

Goku no perdiendo mas tiempo coloco su mano en la cabeza de lucy logrando ver todos sus recuerdo, es decir miro toda la vida de la maga celestial en un par de minutos.

« así que un dragon llamado Acnologia le causo varios problemas a mis amigos en el pasado aunque no es la gran cosa es como un microbios si lo comparado con el dios de dragones Zarama » lo pensaba Goku con una actitud sonriente.

— "ya termine lucy"— dijo Goku para tomar un poco de distancia.

— "ahora si dime Goku quien cree que este en el gremio de lamia Scale, dime cualquier repuesta despues de todo eres nuevo por aqui y la intención es lo que cuenta"— dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

— "Mmm si no me equivoco se llama Wendy ¿Verdad?"— comento Goku con felicidad.

Goku sabia el nombre de Wendy y los demás miembro de Fairy tail porque le habia leído la mente a su amiga lucy sabiendo un poco mas sobre este mundo.

Lucy dejo caer un par de hojas al suelo estaba con su rostro en blanco por el tremendo shock por la simple repuesta de su amigo Goku, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos los tenia como platos.

— "¡¡EHHHHH!! COMO LO SUPISTE!!"— Exclamo Lucy de forma alterada como era posible que Goku lo supiera.

Goku solo rio por la reacción de su amiga lucy. — "jejeje Lucy a decir verdad leí tu mente se a quienes buscan"— dijo Goku de lo mas normal del mundo.

— "!!Genial puedes leer las mente Goku!!"— dijo Natsu cada vez Goku lo sorprendía mas.

— "Aye, Goku es una caja de sorpresa"— argumento Happy alzando su pata.

— "¡¡Me leíste la mente!! !Entonces viste toda mi vida eso quiere decir que tambien me viste desnuda en mis recuerdos!"— exclamo lucy alterada pensando que Goku la habia visto tambien desnuda.

Goku no entendía nada porque su amiga estaba tan alterada el solo habia visto los recuerdo de ella no habia echo nada malo.

En otro lugar

Nos ubicamos en el gremio de lamia Scale en estos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo una presentación por los magos del gremio de lamia Scale dedicados a las habitantes de su ciudad.

— "!Primero el as de lamia Scale, Lyon con una presentación helada"—

Lyon hizo acto de presencia en el escenario comenzando su presentación con una simple magia de hielo creando en el momento a varias palomas.

Los habitantes de la ciudad estaba emocionados por la demostración de Lyon, las palomas al tocar el suelo emitieron un fuerte resplandor blanquecino para luego convertirse en un par de conejos.

Los niños se sorprendieron cuando lograron ver un par de conejos en el suelo y con gran felicidad se acercaron a los conejos para comenzar a acariciarlos.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar para el albino de Lyon fue una gran demostración para un digno mago del gremio de lamia Scale.

Lyon en modo de respeto se inclino antes sus habitantes dando por terminado su demostración.

— "¡El siguiente es el show de personificación de Toby!"—

Toby hizo acto de presencia en el escenario comenzando hacer el ridículo frente al publico que lo estaban observando.

Despues Lyon como buen amigo para que Toby no siga asiendo el ridículo frente al publico se lo lleva arrastrando.

— ¡Aún no he terminado!— le reclamo Toby a su compañero su show todavía no habia terminado.

— ¡S-Sigue una presentación Oriental por parte de nuestra maestra!—

La maestra del gremio de lamia Scale sin perder mucho tiempo salió al escenario comenzando a bailar su danza.

— "Gira, gira.. gira.. gira.. gira.. "— la maestra dio algunos giros en su eje terminando con una gran pose.

Por otra parte el publico le pareció aburrido lo que hizo la maestra. — " ¡Hora de desnudarse!"— las palabras de la maestra del gremio de lamia Scale altero al publico de sobre manera.

Lyon como buen mago se llevo a su maestra para que no traume a los espectadores.

— "¡Aún no he terminado! ¡No me hagas hacerte girar!"— reclamo la abuela al igual que Toby, pero Lyon de igual manera se la llevo.

— "A- Ahora, el momento que han estado esperando"—

Goku, Natsu, Lucy y Happy habian llegado al momento justo para mirar la ultima presentación.

— "Un festival"— comento Natsu con una sonrisa mirando arriba de la tarima.

— "Puedes sentir la emoción"— dijo Happy con una expresión alegre al mismo tiempo que se encontraba sentado en la cabeza puntiaguda de Goku.

— "Lucy parece que llegamos a tiempo por lo que vi en tu mente Wendy cantara o algo así"— dijo Goku un poco confundido.

— "Si"— fue la repuesta de la maga celestial mirando al saiyajin con una gran sonrisa.

Natsu se quedo sorprendido sabia por parte de Goku que Wendy se encontraba en el gremio de lamia Scale, pero nunca le dijeron que tambien cantara.

— "Nuestro querido ángeles del gremio... ¡las hermanas celestiales ¡Shelia y Wendy!"—

Natsu estaba impresionado arriba en el escenario se encontraba alguien de su familia era ni mas ni menos que la pequeña Wendy.

Natsu y Happy se exaltaron de sobre manera observando a Wendy con ojos como platos por otra parte Goku y Lucy conversaban de manera animada.

Wendy y Shelia comenzaron a cantar frente al publico, el dragon Slayer no tenia ningún argumento para describir lo que estaba mirando.

— "¿Que demonios está haciendo?"— pregunto el mago pelirrosa a sus compañero.

— "Por lo que veo están cantando"— dijo Goku con una sonrisa mientras mirada la presentación de las hermanas celestiales.

Shelia mientras cantaba logro divisar al saiyajin mandándole un guiño que Goku no entendía porque la chica le habia echo ese gesto.

— "De echo, además de Wendy, muchos otros se unieron a otro gremio, despues de todo deberían trabajar para vivir"— informo Lucy a sus compañeros.

— "¡No me refería a eso! ¡¿por que esta en ese escenario!? — le pregunto Natsu a su compañera Lucy teniendo una cara de horror al mirar a Wendy.

— "Ah, esto! Este es el festival de acción de gracias de lamia Scale, es como el festival de la gran cosecha de Magnolia, hace que los ciudadanos y los gremios construyan un sentido de unidad"— contesto la maga celestial la duda que tenia Natsu.

— "¡Hare que Wendy regrese al camino correcto"— dijo Natsu mientras lloraba de forma cómica.

Goku sonrió de lado por las cosas que decía Natsu mientras se encontraba mirando a las hermanas celestiales al parecer no se habia equivocado al elegir ir con ellos, nunca estaría aburrido.

Pero una voz saco a Goku de los pensamiento, observando a una chica con orejas y colas de gato.

 _ **Fin del**_ _ **capítulo Bueno**_ _**eso es todo el próximo cap lo haré más largo adiosss..**_


End file.
